Era uma vez
by Elentari2
Summary: Uma princesa livre encontra um senhor élfico que não se impressiona à toa. O primeiro encontro de Aredhel e Eöl – nada de magia negra, e uma explicação mais sensata ao argumento ‘ela não estava contrária...’ do Professor. Silmficlet.


**Era Uma vez...**

A dama pediu ao cavalo que corresse mais rapidamente, intoxicando-se na sensação de liberdade quando o vento beijou sua face e brincou com seus cabelos, uma bandeira negra na imensidão verde do ambiente.

Com um grito de alegria ela cavalgou para o coração de Nam Elmoth, a vegetação verde-escura um alívio depois de ter sido trancada por tanto tempo na cidade de pedras brancas. Não havia muitas senhoras como ela – poucas podiam uma posição igual ou superior. Mas o que a diferenciava, mais do que sua posição entre a nobreza élfica, era seu espírito.

Aredhel era particularmente livre, até mesmo selvagem. Por amor a propriedade a dama restringia seu coração na corte, ciente do ressentimento entre as casas. Mas controle tinha limites.

Quando a oportunidade surgiu, ela rapidamente adiantou-se quando muitos hesitaram, ou retrocederam. Ela abraçou o desconhecido como os outros recebiam um amigo querido, destemida e orgulhosa. Apenas alguns sabiam que de fato, ela tinha partido para saciar as chamas de seu coração.

Para escapar das infindáveis repetições do padrão.

A dama repetia para si mesma que era um dos fatos escritos no Grande esquema das Coisas. Que seu destino já tinha sido tecido nas tapeçarias de Vairë, e portanto ela nunca tinha tido escolha que não a de cumprir seu papel. Eru não tinha humilhado Melkor dizendo que mesmo a dissonância estava prevista, que acontecera por Seu desígnio para servir a uma causa maior, cujo conhecimento apenas Eru tinha? (1) mas Aredhel sabia a verdade. Muito pouco havia de simples ou ordinário em sua família, uma chama mal contida, até que um dia eles todos se viram consumidos pelo fogo.

E como ardera aquele fogo!

O cavalo hesitou, exausto, e a dama então percebeu que estava muito mais entranhada na Floresta do que pretendera e que seus acompanhantes tinham desaparecido. O coração dela palpitou, medo e excitação disputando o domínio sobre ela – porque apesar de as terras serem mui perigosas, ainda que o medo Sem Nome andasse pelas terras selvagens, Aredhel desejava a liberdade com desespero. Era um sentimento que constantemente se digladiada com seu amor pela família, pois os seus entes queridos a protegiam até que ela se sufocasse – e com boa razão, Aredhel pensou consigo mesma nas horas mais amargas. Ela desmontou, lembrando da necessidade de cautela, e cuidadosamente procurou pelos Elfos desaparecidos.

Ah, mas seus irmãos iriam arrancar a pele dos guardas, ela pensou.

Depois de checar se a espada estava segura na bainha, Aredhel percorreu o caminho de novo, mas sem gritar, pois não queria atrair para si e seus companheiros as bestas do local. O cavalo acompanhou-a de perto, como se percebesse a necessidade da sua mestra de sentir-se segura. O dia passou, e ela não encontrou pista alguma dos amigos.

Aredhel soltou algumas imprecações quando re-encontrou um carvalho que, ela tinha certeza, já tinha visto antes. Se a preocupação não fosse tamanha, ela poderia ter-se dado ao luxo de envergonhar-se por se perder.

A dama percebeu que uma nevoa densa descia sobre seu caminho, bloqueando a visão. Ela desembainhou a espada imediatamente, e o medo venceu a batalha sobre a euforia. Muitas criaturas malignas circulavam fora dos altos muros do Rei Turgon (2), e a ausência dos guardas ganhou significado de auspício agourento. Ela estava acostumada com áreas mais abertas, florestas domadas e cidades de arquitetura intrincada, mas Aredhel tinha tido sua quota de dificuldades ultimamente. Ela rapidamente subiu na copa das árvores para esconder-se de olhos à espreita, e tentou aprender o que a perseguia.

Pois a nevoa se fechava a seu redor.

Se ela sobrevivesse, daria mais atenção aos conselhos de seu irmão, ela jurou.

Nenhuma besta horrenda apareceu. Foi um Elfo que ela viu, e imediatamente soube que este não era um Elfo qualquer. Ele era moreno, como quase todos os Elfos do continente, alto mesmo para os padrões dos primogênitos. Vestia uma túnica cinza simples, botas de couro e uma espada longa – nada de longas capas de veludo bordadas para ele. Até mesmo seu cabelo estava solto, cascateando pelos ombros, como se debochando do requintado traje de montaria dela. Ele apoiou-se contra a árvore em frente à dela, seu rosto impassível. Aredhel sentiu como se o próprio ar fosse tirado de seu corpo enquanto ele a observava com um olhar firme e penetrante.

Por muito tempo ele nada falou, e ela também ficou em silêncio, sentindo-se muito pequena e vulnerável. Havia uma força calma nele, uma autoridade inerente que ele usava ao redor de si no lugar da capa ausente, que a chamava para si quando ela queria fugir – voar! Correr para bem longe dali e só parar no abraço amoroso dos irmãos, retornar para tudo o que ela nunca apreciou totalmente antes.

Com um movimento vagaroso e deliberado ele estendeu o braço, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

Aredhel desceu da árvore, mas não aceitou a oferta.

Os olhos do Elfo, cinzentos como a noite jovem, cinzentos como a tempestade que se aproxima, ainda estavam guardados mas adquiriram uma qualidade divertida que fez com que a princesa ficasse confusa.

"Não vos disseram que é perigoso passear sozinha pelo bosque?"

A dama não tinha muita certeza sobre o que esperara, mas aquilo não era. Ela tinha sido mimada por toda a vida – mesmo agora, sua situação não era resultado direto disso? Se a sua família tivesse sido mais rígida, Aredhel não estaria perdida na imensidão de Beleriand, à mercê deste Elfo debochado. Ela tinha certeza de que ele não seria impressionado pelo seu status ou fortuna, que o nome do pai dela significaria nada para ele, e que ele não daria a ela o respeito devido à sua posição.

O que ela teria era uma batalha de vontades, e a princesa se perguntou se não estaria menos em perigo com a espada.

"Perdi minha escolta", ela respondeu simplesmente, enchendo-se de coragem e vestindo sua dignidade como uma armadura.

"A escolta deve ter sido de péssima qualidade, para separar-se de vós".

Ela viu nele uma chama gêmea, uma arrogância travessa que não se deixaria subestimar por ninguém. Estranhamente, a dama estava contente com isso.

"Deixarei o julgamento de seus méritos para meus irmãos, mas creio que os guardas não ficarão felizes ao responder-lhes, ainda que isto signifique que não tenham sido destruídos pelo Inimigo".

A voz dela tremeu um pouco quando Aredhel falou seu temor, mas apenas um pouco, e nada mais traía o quanto estava perturbada. O Elfo moreno concordou, sem palavras, e adiantou-se para tomar-lhe as mãos nas suas. Ele levou a mão dela aos lábios, beijando o ar logo acima da pele quente. Até o deboche era fascinante.

"Podeis ficar e procurar vossos amigos se preferirdes, e compartilhar o destino deles, qualquer que seja. Ou podeis vir comigo, e abrigar-se de besta e intempérie igualmente. Não tomeis muito do meu tempo decidindo, apenas".

Ela sentiu o sangue ferver com aqueles comentários insensíveis. "Como ousas ser tão rude? Eles podem estar em perigo!"

"E trouxeram o perigo sobre si, não trouxeram? Estamos muito longe das fronteiras protegidas, minha dama. Coisas malignas andam por estas terras. Eu queria que assim não fosse, mas o é, e não posso desperdiçar meu tempo e recursos onde não são apreciados. Outros dependem deles".

Ela observou-o com olhos esbugalhados, mas ele apenas deu de ombros e virou-se para desaparecer na neblina novamente.

Aredhel realmente detestava ser humilhada.

"Espera!"

O Elfo parou, mas não se virou para encará-la. Ele a queria arrastando-se.

Aredhel mostraria com quem ele estava lidando.

"Levar-me-ias a teu senhor?" Ela perguntou, alcançando-o em poucos passos largos, e encontrando aqueles poços de prata muito menos frios que antes.

"Minha caríssima dama", ele respondeu calmamente. "Aqui o tendes. Eu sou o senhor".

Ela respirou fundo. "Minhas desculpas, embora poderíamos ter-nos poupado este problema se me tiveste apresentado propriamente. Eu sou Aredhel, filha de Fingolfin".

O Elfo ergueu uma sobrancelha. Obviamente, ele não estava muito impressionado.

"Poderias considerar enviar alguns guardas para procurar os meus amigos, por favor?" Ela tentou de novo. "Talvez estejam ainda vivos".

O Elfo encarou-a com pena. Havia algo de insultuoso naquela condescendência, contudo. "Quando o vistes pela última vez?"

Aredhel não respondeu por algum tempo, não podia. Ela não havia percebido o momento exato em que os caminhos haviam se separado. "Eu não sei. Eu... eu me perdi".

"Por quanto tempo?"

"Eu não sei".

O Elfo apoiou-se na árvore de novo, desta vez usando um cotovelo como apoio, seu antebraço ocultando o rosto atraente. A outra mão descansava sobre a empunhadura da sua espada, um gesto que não passou despercebido.

"Estais com medo de mim?" Ele perguntou, o riso mal-contido explícito na voz, embora a face ainda estivesse desprovida de expressão.

"Não". Aredhel não tinha vergonha em contar aquela mentira. Ela jamais admitiria isso, mesmo que sua vida estivesse por um fio.

Ele sorria agora, um sorrisinho confiante e preguiçoso que lhe iluminou as feições. O senhor élfico pegou a mão dela novamente, mas ao invés de beijar-lhe cortesmente como antes ele a puxou contra si com firmeza, colocando-a presa entre ele e a árvore. No momento em que Aredhel abriu a boca para reclamar deste tratamento inaceitável, ele cobriu-lhe os lábios com os seus, mordiscando aquela carne macia com insistência, seduzindo-a para que se abrisse a ele.

Ele não era nada parecido com os gentis admiradores que ela tinha tido. Ele não esperou por consentimento, não a cortejou, ele não tinha medo de ofender a família de Fingolfin. Ele apenas tomava o que queria, com uma simplicidade e confiança que era em si mesmas amedrontadoras. Aredhel estava um pouco surpresa em perceber que ela respondia-lhe com igual ardor, chama contra chama. Ela havia jogado a cautela e a propriedade no abismo mais profundo e agarrado aquelas madeixas negras com ambas as mãos, querendo que ele jamais a soltasse, quando o Elfo colocou um pouco de distância entre eles.

Se ele não a estivesse segurando tão de perto, Aredhel teria caído.

"Bem-vinda a Nam Elmoth, Senhora Aredhel. Eu sou Eöl".

**

* * *

A.N.: um belo dia, alguém do grupo _Legends of Middle-earth_ lançou um desafio: mostrar o primeiro encontro de um casal, cânone, algo que não estivesse nos livros.**um belo dia, alguém do grupo lançou um desafio: mostrar o primeiro encontro de um casal, cânone, algo que não estivesse nos livros. 

Eu queria brincar com os Elfos da Primeira Era por algum tempo, em particular alguma coisa com Luthien e Beren. Mas eles estavam muito bem desenvolvidos e ela estava fora de consideração para o desafio.

Mas um belo dia, eu estava pensando neste desafio antes de dormir e a fic veio para mim.

Foi um pouco chato, confesso. Eu queria dormir. Eu tinha uma fic pra terminar, outra pra revisar...Mas a danada da fic não me deixava em paz, literalmente, até que eu a escrevi. Para ser sincera eu nem sabia se esse encontro tinha sido mostrado no Silmarillion, eu tinha lido o livro há muito tempo e não o tinha comigo pra checar. Mas eu não tinha outra saída, a fic estava pronta e queria ir pro papel. Quando percebi isso, eu acendi a luz e comecei a escrever.

**(1) Silmarillion**, Valaquenta e Ainulindalë.

A história encurtada é a seguinte: no começo era o vazio, e Eru andava pelo vazio. Aí Eru criou os Ainur (Valar e maiar e outros menores...), espíritos poderosos, do seu pensamento. Depois ele ordenou aos Ainur que cantassem sobre um tema que lhes propôs, e um desses espíritos, o mais belo e poderoso, Melkor, quis forçar seu próprio tema à canção. Depois que Eru perdeu a paciência, fez Melkor calar a boca e ele próprio cantou um terceiro tema, Eru passou essa esparrela no recalcitrante. "Para que saibas que tudo já estava previsto, e que mesmo a tua desobediência faz parte dos meus desígnios..." Lembrem-se, Tolkien era ca-tó-li-co roxo.

O primeiro e segundo temas eram o mundo e a sua construção, a dissonância era Melkor tentando destruir o que os outros Ainur construíam na terra, e o terceiro tema, que apenas Eru cantou, eram os seres viventes da Terra: os Elfos e os Mortais.

**(2) Turgon** era irmão de Aredhel, primo de Galadriel e Rei de Gondolin, cidade-fortaleza escondida por uma densa floresta e vários rios que a cercavam, quase uma ilha. Muitos anos adiante Aredhel foge de Eöl e volta para Gondolin, mas seu filho Maeglin se apaixona pela prima, a princesa Idril. Quando Maeglin é capturado pelos servos de Melkor, ele é seduzido pela promessa de poder possuir a prima e trai a cidade, causando sua ruína e a morte de quase todos os seus habitantes.


End file.
